Ties That Bind
by Aylmera LaConstance
Summary: John McClane is a Sentinel with a lousy Guide...and is assigned a case where a Guide, going against all instincts, supposedly killed his Sentinel. John/Matt pairing
1. Chapter 1: The Dead Body

Chapter 1:

The body was splayed spread-eagled on the floor, a single gunshot wound to the chest, point-blank. Blood pooled around the body and the smell of rotting meat began to invade the apartment. The sofa was turned on it's back, the tables were in pieces and spread everywhere. The TV had a hole in the screen and blood decorated the edges of the hole. Lamps were overturned, stuffing torn out of chairs, and the kitchen was a mess with food spread everywhere and mixed with spilt flour and spilled milk. Silverware was thrown everywhere and three butcher's knives were embedded into the refrigerator door.

Sentinel Detective John McClane, ignoring his guide and partner Melissa Snow, headed toward the closed bedroom door and after a quick sensory sweep of the room, opened the door and stared at the comatose bundle on the bed. Melissa shrieked her outrage, startling the crime scene techs that had entered the apartment. John just ignored her as he approached the young man who simply looked at him with blank eyes. His skin was sallow, eyes wide and deeply sunken in his head. Black rings circled his eyes and his hair fell against his head, lank and lifeless. He was also covered in blood and a simple yet exhaustive sensory sweep told John that the blood covering the young man and the blood from the dead man were the same.

"Snow!" John barked, stopping Melissa's rant and gaining a thankful look from the techs. "Go get the paramedics."

"For what?" sniped Melissa, her attitude turning her tone bitchy and sarcastic.

"I heard you McClane," interrupted Sentinel Paramedic Helen Colt as she sent a scathing look Melissa's way. "What's the 411?"

"Victim or suspect," said John as Helen and her guide partner Natasha Jackson entered the room. "Either way, I need him checked out, need his clothes as evidence, and no one is allowed access to him except for me and Captain Dekker."

"Ten four," grinned Helen before she turned to the man. "Did you happen to find out his name?"

"No," said John dryly. "I just got into the room Helen."

"Falling down on the job Sentinel McClane," teased Helen. Suddenly the young man lashed out, fear filling his eyes as his fist landed against Helen's cheek before he scuttled backwards, his heart racing and the stench of fear filling the room. Natasha immediately pulled Helen back, her eyes filled with protective rage while John and Helen just stared at the man.

What had happened to make him so scared, so frightened? What had happened to have him so scared of Sentinels, if their instincts were correct...and they were always correct.

"Sir?" Helen called gently as she stood, careful to stay out of range of the young man. "Sir...I'm Sentinel Paramedic Helen Colt...my partner and guide here is Natasha Jackson. We simply want to make sure you're okay...that you're not suffering from your injuries."

The young man, eyes filled with fear and distrust, just looked at Helen. He obviously didn't trust her and until he did, there was no way to get him out of the room short of tranquilizing him and that was always a last resort as the chemicals made nearby Sentinels act loopy. His eyes tracked her, Natasha, and John as they just looked at him.

"I don't want to tranq him," sighed Helen. "I don't trust that guide of yours McClane."

"Neither do I," said John before he and Helen winced as they heard Melissa's clip-clomp.

"Don't you have the suspect under your control yet?!" Melissa shrilled. "Tranq the bloody fool if you have to!"

"Snow, get out of here!" Natasha snarled. "You're a Police Guide, not a Paramedic Guide! You have no iclue/i on how to deal with him."

"Oh bite me Jackson," sneered Melissa before she turned sharply on one heel and strode from the room and then the apartment.

"And how do you deal with her?" asked Helen dryly.

"By hoping Dekker will get her transferred before she gets the entire Sentinel Division killed through her negligence," replied John tiredly. Melissa was one of three permanent Police Guides assigned to the New York Sentinel Division. Unlike the other two, Melissa was a shrew and was only in it for the glory that came with being a Police Guide. There was an entire hierarchy amongst Sentinels and Guides that normal humans couldn't navigate with detailed instructions and a ten foot pole. Melissa planned for the top, to become a Military Guide and become permanently attached to a Military Sentinel...for they had power to wield and she wanted it.

"Has she realized yet you're a retired Military Sentinel?" wondered Helen, amusement clear before she turned back to the young man. She blinked as she saw confusion and amazement in the brown depths.

"No and I hope she never does," shuddered John before he looked at the young man, also seeing the confusion and amazement. Both he and Helen moved as the young man stood, took one cautious step toward him, and fell unconscious. John caught him first and he barely suppressed the gasp that threatened to escape. The young man felt iright/I in his arms. Felt as if he belonged there.

"Lay him on the strecher," said Helen, voice brooking no argument. John laid the young man down, wondering why he felt like clutching the young man to him tighter and glaring down anyone who threatened to take him from him. He shook his head trying to settle his thoughts while Helen and Natasha quickly and efficiently strapped the man to the strecher and wheeled out of the room and apartment, leaving John behind, a faint "See ya later John!" from Helen wafting toward him.

Along with an unsettled and dark feeling that he shouldn't have let the man from his sight.

TBC

A/N: Okay, I know the first chapter is wildly out of character for John. I'm still working on his characterization and iany/i help would be greatly appreciated. Also...for anyone who knows the Sentinel, you know that Sentinels and their Guides apparently have spirit animals. I have the following in mind but would appreciate any insight or suggestions if anyone else has them. :)

John-Lion

Matt-Barbary Macaque (monkey) though I also see him as a lynx

Lucy-lioness (for obvious reasons)

Holly-Colocolo (en./wiki/Colocolo)

Thomas Gabriel-snake

Mai-leopard

I'll take suggestions for other spirit animals if anyone has them. These are just rough ideas right now.

Oh, and please R&R. It does feed my addiction.


	2. Chapter 2: He's a What!

A/N: Anyone up for beta work? With school starting again, I know I'll need one to poke at me..especially as I rewrote this chapter four times already and still don't like it. Sigh.

Chapter Two: He's a _what?!_

Shaking his head, ignoring the feeling of loss that cropped up when the young man had left with Helen and Natasha, John turned to the dead body and blinked. The medical examiner was already starting to pack up the body to take with her, an amused look in her eyes when she saw John just staring at her.

"I came in while you and Helen were consoling the boy," said Ava Washington. "Where's your Guide?" She added, a dark look cropping into her eyes.

"Police Guide Snow left," spoke a CSI before scuttering away at John's glare. Ava rolled her eyes as her assistant rolled the body and strecher out of the apartment. She despised Melissa Snow and knew of no one who actually liked her.

"You'll let me know the findings?" John asked, ignoring the techs and Ava as he turned to the desk. Perhaps there would be something to tell him the identities of the body and the young man. There was something familiar about the young man, something...elusive that called to him, made him want to grab the man, hold him close, and kill anyone who dared to harm him.

"I'll have Kevin send them to you," said Ava. "And McClane, find yourself a proper Guide, perferably before _I_ get drafted? I like my job, I don't want to be a Police Guide."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten yourself tested," snarked John. Ava just laughed as she shook her head bemused before leaving the apartment, letting John and the techs categorize the place. She knew herself well enough to know that if John really needed a guide, she'd immediately apply. John was one of the few cop Sentinels that actually gave a damn about guides and didn't treat them like shit.

_Of course, _mused Ava as she exited the apartment building and climbed into her van. _I doubt John even knows of his reputation amongst the city guides. _She snickered. _He probably believes himself feared._

In the apartment, John dug through the desk drawers before smirking in triumph as he pulled out a thick wad of paper. At the top read the name **Matthew Farrell.**

_Hmm...somewhere to start at least, _mused John before he grabbed a bag from one of the crime scene techs and put the wad of paper into it. He'd look up the name after he checked on the young man...and got started on canvassing the neighborhood and talking to people.

This was going to be a long-ass day.

--

(A/N: The following pairing you are about to stumble upon came from somewhere in the warpness that is my mind and officially turns this into a Sentinel crossover. Now...I return you to your regularly scheduled fanfic)

He cackled as he watched John McClane, apparent super-cop even amongst the Sentinel freaks that littered this world. He had had fun as he tortured that Sentinel, had fun as he had watched the fool's Guide just cower against the wall, afraid of the gun that his partner had aimed at him.

He had delighted in tasting the Sentinel's blood, in mutilating the body and barely leaving it recognizable for the cops he knew were going to show. He had laughed as his partner taunted the near comatose Guide, despite the fact both of them had seen the Guide's Sentinel verbally and physically abuse him. Hell, half of that Guide's bruises and wounds came from his so-called Sentinel.

Made him damn glad he never connected with one...at least, before it had. Now...now he had found a Sentinel that he connected with, that he enjoyed being with...and that shared his love of killing and torturing...especially of other Sentinels.

"Lee, what are you doing?" asked Thomas Gabriel as he looked down at his cackling Guide. He had met Lee Brackett about three months ago, after his lover Mai had gotten herself killed by attacking a Cop Sentinel's bonded Guide. Unsurprisingly, the law ruled in the Sentinel's favor and wouldn't hear Gabriel's protestations. Mai wasn't his bonded Guide and thus she wasn't entitled to Sentinel/Guide law. Now...now he'd take his revenge on all Sentinels and Guides, starting with the ones in New York before moving onto Cascade.

Apparently Lee wanted revenge against the premiere Sentinel and Guide, Detective Jim Ellison and Dr. Blair Sandburg.

"Musing," Lee said with an insane giggle. Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled Lee back from the window. There was no reason to give the cops outside the apartment building any reason to suspect them yet and if he allowed Lee to have his way, they'd be in jail by this time tomorrow.

"Lee, try not to get those fools outside any reason to suspect us," Gabriel drawled. "There are Sentinels in that mix and I for one have no wish to see the inside of Riker's."

"Awww..." protested Lee. Gabriel looked at him and Lee nodded before turning his attention to the television, which was broadcasting the events outside. Sometimes Gabriel wondered what exactly happened that turned Lee from a hard-core ex-CIA agent into this giggling, insane man. All his research into Lee told him that the Guide was calm, cool, collected, intelligent, and deadly. What he learned, and what he lived with didn't mesh up quite right.

Sighing, cursing himself for even thinking of agreeing to Brackett's plan, Gabriel retreated into the bedroom and stripped, ignoring the fact that Lee had followed him and was watching him with lust in the brown eyes.

"Wanna play?" Lee purred, some of the sanity returning to his eyes and Gabriel just looked at him, eyes narrowing in disbelief. This was the first sign of sanity he's seen in the three months he's known Lee.

"Something you want to tell me?" drawled Gabriel, eyes flashing with his anger.

"I'm not insane?" suggested Lee as he walked over, crowding Gabriel against the closet door.

"That's slowly becoming obvious," snapped Gabriel. "Don't play games with _me _Brackett. You won't like it."

"Gabriel," said Lee, amusement chasing the anger in his voice. "You don't know the games I play. I've threatened Ellison with ease, I've nearly killed his Guide by threatening to release the Ebola virus...and that's just the tip of the iceberg." His eyes narrowed as he slammed his hands against the wall, pinning Gabriel in place. "Trust me, there isn't much I won't do to succeed in my plans...even if it means playing the insane Guide."

"Whoever made you a Guide was on drugs," muttered Gabriel as he grabbed Lee's wrists and shoved him back with ease. He knew full well it was because Lee let him too.

"Yes, but whoever made you a Sentinel had no clue what he was doing," replied Lee coldly before he stalked out of the room. Gabriel waited until he heard the television turned up before he slid down the wall. He had seen death in Lee's eyes and knew without a doubt that if he, in any way, became a threat to Lee or Lee's mission, he'd be eliminated.

--

"His name is Matt Farrell and he's a renegade Guide."

Helen Colt blinked, stared at Sentinel Doctor Leroy Banks, and blinked again. At her side, her guide Natasha turned to look at the medically induced comatose man that they had brought in from McClane's crime scene. Him? A renegade Guide?

"And how would you know that?" asked Helen, her voice calm and Natasha winced. When Helen was calm, things were about to explode.

"We have his records on file," said Banks with an apologetic look at Helen. "He was chosen as Guide to Sentinel Jacob Robbins, unemployed. Sentinel Robbins has,"

"Had," interrupted Helen. "Sentinel Robbins, if he is who I think he is, is dead Dr. Banks. Murdered in fact."

"I'm not surprised," said Banks with a sigh. "How and when?"

"That'll be answered with Sentinel Detective McClane arrives," said Natasha, placing a hand on Helen's arm to keep her truly calm and her senses from overloading. Something about Guide Farrell had Helen's mother-hen instincts rising to the fore and she had the feeling it was because Farrell reminded Helen alot of her teenaged son, whom was also a Guide.

"McClane's investigating?" asked Banks startled. No one, Sentinel, Guide, or normal, got between McClane and his witnesses and/or suspects.

"Yep," said Natasha. "And unless Sentinel Detective McClane says otherwise, only normals are allowed near Farrell."

"Why?" asked Banks confused. Normally Sentinels were assigned the cases of Sentinels and/or Guides. It made it safer and kept the spectre of favoritism from looming.

"He's afraid of Sentinels," said Helen. "And we don't quite know his reaction to Guides. Until we know for sure, we'd rather only _trusted _normals be allowed in his room."

"Can do," said Banks making a note in the case file in his hand.

"Why is he renegade?" asked Natasha. "Especially as he had a Sentinel? I thought renegades were guides that went against the Code?"

"I'm not quite sure," said Banks as he glanced at the file. "It doesn't say. The Sentinel and Guide Council has already been called, as is procedure in these cases. Perhaps they know."

"Perhaps they'll be smart enough to send a Sentinel and Guide combo that McClane can't terrorize," muttered Helen. Natasha snickered and Banks smiled. Glancing at her watch, Helen sighed. "Come on 'Sha, we're near end of shift."

"Finally," said Natasha. "We'll be back Dr. Banks."

"I'll leave a note with the nurses to allow you and Helen access," said Banks. Natasha grinned her thanks before taking off after her Sentinel.

"Those two," said nurse Linda Roberts with a smile. "How are we to handle Guide Farrell?"

"Normals only," said Banks turning to look at Linda. "Sentinels and Guides scare him for some reason. The only ones allowed access to Farrell are you, Martha, Sentinel and Guide pair Colt-Jackson, and Sentinel McClane."

"As in John McClane?" asked Linda paling.

"Yes," said Banks. "Farrell's one of McClane's."

"God help him," muttered Linda with a sigh. "Or is it god help us?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Sentinels and Guides

A/N: Two things:

A) This story is a massive AU. That means in my little world, Die Hard 2 never happened, Die Hard 3 did with some little changes and we all know this is my response to Die Hard 4. Die Hard 1, well you'll find out about that in this chapter. Anyways, this is AU, so please don't rant about that at me. I'll just use the flames for roasting marshmallows.

B) Due to a bunny that bit and would fit into this story instead of creating another I really don't have the time to write between school and job-hunting, Ties That Bind is now a crossover with CSI: New York and N.C.I.S. Anyone knows those shows good enough to beta for me?

C) Okay, so three things. Thanks you everyone for your feedback on this story. I really meant to have this chapter out awhile ago but between delayed oral presentations, St. Louis flooding, loss of power and then loss of the internet, it was delayed until now. I appreciate everyone's patience in dealing with me on this.

Oh, and if anyone's interested...I gotta B on my presentation. :happy dance:

D) last note...anyone know where McClane's precinct is...and the actual number of the precinct? I looked it up and couldn't find anything.

Chapter Three: Sentinels and their Guides

"We're what?!" yelped Detective Daniel Messer as he stared at his boss and unbonded Sentinel, Detective Mac Taylor. He reached backwards and once his hand found the arm of the chair, slid into it.

"Being asked by the Sentinel and Guide Council to interview a traumatized Guide by the name of Matthew Farrell," said Mac calmly. "They're not sure of the impact a Bonded Sentinel and Guide will have on him so we, as the closest non-Bonded pairing, are being asked to go in exchange."

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Danny confused. "Wouldn't a Bonded Sentinel and Guide couple work better? Wouldn't that reassure him, convince him he's in no danger of being Bonded against his will?"

"That is also why they are sending a Bonded Sentinel and Guide couple," said Mac. "But until they arrive, we're closer."

"What couple?" asked Danny as he wracked his mind for Bonded Sentinels and Guides. There weren't as many as most people thought, but in law enforcement, Sentinels and Guides had a tendency to migrate toward each other, especially in large cities such as New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, St. Louis, Dallas, Tokyo, London, etc, etc, etc. Large cities almost always had the largest population of Sentinels and Guides, Bonded or not while small towns and such only had around 1 or 2. To his knowledge, there were only three truly Bonded Sentinel and Guides in New York. "There's only Helen Colt and Natasha Jackson, both working as paramedics and Sid and Hawkes, working for us."

"They're sending an out of state Bonded Sentinel and Guide," said Mac as he glared at the cops passing by. Danny's reputation during the Tangelwood investigation took a dive with most of the cops and staff out of their precinct. To his knowledge, the only ones who didn't care about that fact were Stella, Adam, Sid, Hawkes, Flack, and Aiden. "They work for N.C.I.S."

"Okay..." said Danny. "Why are we going to talk to this kid anyway?"

"He's the main suspect in the murder of his Sentinel, a Jacob Robbins. Unsurprisingly," said Mac dryly. "Sentinel Detective John McClane got the case."

"If you two fight again, I'm not stopping it," said Danny with a smirk as he stood and stretched. "What time are we leaving?"

"Now," said Mac glancing at his watch before he grabbed his jacket. Danny blinked but shrugged and followed. Perhaps after this mess was done...maybe he'd talk to Mac about possibly becoming the Sentinel's guide. Mac liked him, had to to keep him on after Sonny Sassone. The Gods knew that Danny liked Mac, hells, he was in love with the damned Sentinel.

Sighing, Danny slid into the passenger's side of the SUV and leaned back as Mac started the car and navigated his way through New York traffic toward Forest Hills Hospital, the only hospital in New York with it's own Sentinel ward and they made damn sure their practice was kept up to date and their information current.

"Mac, what are we going to do if the kid freaks?" asked Danny as they stopped before a red light.

"Then we're going to lie to the Council Danny," said Mac, his voice thoughtful. "There's more to this than we've been told. I despise being lied to."

_Oh yeah, and don't we know it,_ mused Danny. A Marine and a Sentinel, Mac _hated_ being lied to, coerced, or manipulated into anything he didn't agree with or to.

--

Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo blinked as he stared at the memorandam that came from the Sentinel and Guide Council and sighed. No one went against the Council and no one really wanted to. It was because of the Council that Sentinels and their Guides weren't treated like rejects from an X-men comic book. For all their cruelty towards normals, the Council was a good thing...they just needed better leaders.

"Problems Tony?" asked Ziva David as she cocked her head to one side. Their boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was up in MTAC with Director Jennifer Shepard and at that thought, Tony growled low. The Director _knew_ that Gibbs was _his _Guide and yet she persisted in trying to get Gibbs to restart their old relationship. Never mind that Gibbs wanted nothing to do with her except in a professional capacity and had told her repeatedly that he wasn't going to restart the relationship. She just didn't care.

"I'm going to New York apparently," said Tony, the sounds of soft footfalls coming to his attention and he braced himself, almost grinning as he felt the soft smack from Gibbs upside his head.

"And why are you going to New York DiNozzo and just _when _did I agree to it?" asked Gibbs, his eyes boring into Tony's.

"Oh not just me Boss," grinned Tony. "As my guide, you get to go too."

"You're _both_ going to New York?" asked Abby Scuito startled as she walked up with Timothy 'Tim' McGee. "When?"

"As soon as we can," said Tony glancing at the paper. "Council's orders."

Gibbs growled but nodded and turned to his desk, grabbing his phone. Tony, Abby, Ziva, and McGee winced in sympathy for whoever was going to answer Gibbs's call. He wasn't called a bastard for no reason after all.

--

"McClane!"

John rolled his eyes and turned at the shrill call of his name. Melissa was boring down on him in those needle-thin sticks she called shoes and looked murderous, not that he really cared. He was too anxious to get to Forest Hills and check up on that kid. He had just finished logging all the evidence with Sentinel Detective Mac Taylor's group of CSIs and that was already causing annoyance through the local CSI team. He'd go down later and soothe ruffled feathers, but right now Taylor's team was the best outside Sentinel Detective Horatio Caine's team down in Miami and normal Gil Grissom's team down in Las Vegas.

For some reason he knew he needed his case to be rock solid and unbreakable. Something just screamed at him that he'd lose the kid otherwise and that just wasn't acceptable to him.

"What do you want Snow?" asked John as he glanced at his watch. He had to update the captain, explain why he was using Taylor's team, and try to get in at least an attempt at an interview before he had to go get Lucy from the Council's offices downtown in the Bronx. She finally went through the mandatory Sentinel/Guide testing and she was suppose to get her results today.

"You need to quit slandering my name!" Melissa growled. "I am _not _your guide McClane! You don't have the right to-"

"I have every right to protest your treatment of us Sentinels," said John coldly, his anger easily seen in his eyes even though he kept his voice down. "You don't care about any Sentinel in this precinct and we all know it, so don't even try to pretend Snow. You're here because you want to be Guide to someone in the Chief's office. We're mere stepping stones for you, so I suggest you hurry up and transfer out."

"Are you threatening me McClane?!" shrieked Melissa as John headed toward his captain's office.

"I don't threaten," said John with an cruel smirk before he entered and shut the door behind him. Melissa shrieked, her voice heard even through the door and John winced even as his captain looked at him. "She's abusing her power sir, what little she has."

"Which is why we're transfering her to Miami," said the captain amused. "She's been accepted by Caine, knowing full well that she's not stable enough to be permanently assigned to a Sentinel."

"Not to mention it's well known that all the Sentinels and Guides down there are already Bonded," said John dryly. Horatio was with a guide named Speedle, a fledging Sentinel Eric Delko was being slowly...courted for lack of a better word by an experienced guide named Ryan Wolfe, and Calleigh Duquesne was the only unbonded Guide in Miami right now.

"True," said the captain. "Now explain why you sent all the evidence of the Farrell/Robbins case to Taylor's division."

"Because sir, they are the best lab here in New York and my gut is telling me there is more to this case than meets the eye," said John. "Despite what the evidence tells us, I do not believe Farrell killed Robbins nor do I believe him capable of it in cold blood. There's also statements from his neighbors which paints Robbins as an abuser and the only reason he wasn't reported was because he was a Sentinel." John growled low at the thought of the now deceased Robbins even touching Matt Farrell. "Which explains why Farrell is afraid of Sentinels, at least unbonded Sentinels. He has responded fairly well to Sentinel Paramedic Helen Colt and her guide Natasha Jackson."

"The Sentinel and Guide Council are sending in two different Sentinel and Guide pairings," said the captain anticipating John's reaction.

"Why?" growled John. "I can handle the case!"

"They're not here to question how you handle the case," said the captain. "They want to know what Farrell saw or what he did. Taylor and Messer were chosen to go talk to him as were a Bonded pairing from Virginia."

"Testing which one he responds favorably too before they yank him from me," growled John. "Cap, they're going to steamroller this case!"

"No they're not," said the captain coolly. "The Chief and the Mayor are already fighting it. You've got the best solve rate here. We're not letting this case slip from us." He cocked his head to one side. "Go to the kid McClane and for Christ's sake, get yourself a guide before you kill Snow!"

"Sir, yes sir," said McClane before he left, avoiding conversation simply from the glare on his face.

_No one_ was talking to Matt Farrell without him there, or else he wasn't John McClane.

TBC

Next chapter: John beats Mac and Danny, Tony and Gibbs show up, and another appearance of Lee and Gabriel


End file.
